


My Boyfriend's Back

by jonfuckingmoxley



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 1960's AU, A/B/O, Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Relationships, Bottom Daryl, First Time, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Daryl, Oral Sex, Rickyl, Top Rick, With A Twist, but a small one, first chapter is a stupid amount of exposition, like a lot dude i don't want to list them, pete is like the biggest douche ever, well that doesn't actually come into play until chapter two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonfuckingmoxley/pseuds/jonfuckingmoxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick goes off to fight in Vietnam; Daryl battles a drunken asshole alpha at home. Inspired by a tumblr post from way back that used the song "My Boyfriend's Back" by The Angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend's Back

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, let me make this as clear as possible: with how i write a/b/o, all alphas, regardless of gender, have penises, testicles, all that. all omegas, regardless of gender, have vaginas, a uterus, breasts (though male omegas have smaller breasts), all that. like let me just make is as explicitly clear as possible that this story is going to have daryl with a vagina. if that's not your thing, sorry, if it is, have a great time. i don't want anyone who might be uncomfortable with that, for whatever reason, to not have some kind of warning. 
> 
> nonetheless, if you are down with that, hey man i hope you enjoy it. also not betaed, due to a ridiculous amount of complications.

Daryl Dixon had never been what most people assume omegas to be. He was abrasive, angry, getting into fights and never backing down from alphas who tried to “persuade” him. He never wanted to be the stereotypical omega, and hated when people told him what he should be and what he should do.

Which may have been the reason he had fallen so hard and so quickly for one Rick Grimes.

They met in high school, and Daryl had been wary of Rick’s friendship at first, but the alpha had been so kind and understanding, completely unlike other alphas Daryl had met. He never pushed Daryl or used his alpha nature to overpower him, always treated him like an equal. Rick had helped him to stop being so mad all the time, and Daryl had felt safe enough to let his true self through. He was kinder and more gentle and open, and soon became Rick’s closest friend, other than Shane.

Daryl even put aside his dislike of Shane, just for Rick’s sake. Shane was the kind of alpha Daryl had spent his whole life fighting with; he thought that omegas belonged in the home, and that their best quality was that they could have so many children. Rick had scolded and chastised Shane on more than one occasion for things he’d said to Daryl, even coming to physical blows once, and it always warmed the omega’s heart to know that Rick was willing to defend him, even against someone he’d known for years longer.

It was one of the many reasons why Daryl had said yes when Rick asked him to go steady in their last year of high school. That, and that the alpha had blushed and stumbled over his words in a way that was just adorable helped Rick’s case.

And it was a wonderful decision. Rick was an amazing boyfriend; even though he was an alpha, he never pushed Daryl into anything he didn’t want, and always reassured Daryl that he really did want to be with him, as, early in their relationship, the omega worried that Rick was going to find a nicer beta or omega, one from a higher social class, one that wasn’t covered in scars. Rick never minded telling Daryl how he felt, never acted put upon by his boyfriend’s need.

They dated through the end of high school, and Daryl had been surprised at how popular they were as a couple. The omega had never been popular in any way before in his life. After that, with money they both had saved up from working, and with a little help from Rick’s parents (who adored Daryl, and thought he was a wonderful match for their son), they were able to afford a small house in a nice little neighborhood. The Greene sisters had sighed happily at their housewarming party, saying it was “just like a fairy tale.”

Daryl had just smiled to himself. It fit. Rick did have a tendency to jump into things like a knight, helping whoever he could, however he could.

They had lived in the house for less than a month before the alpha proved that tendency by enlisting and getting sent to Vietnam.

Rick had told Daryl that he felt like he had to; his father had fought in World War II, and Rick would have felt disappointed in himself if he had let others fight and die while he stayed at home, no matter how much he wanted to never be apart from Daryl. Beta women and omegas, much to Daryl’s annoyance, were not yet allowed to enlist in the armed forces. He gladly would have, just to be at Rick’s side. Daryl’s birth control suppressed his heats, so they hadn’t mated yet, but he had considered Rick his alpha even before they were together. And he knew Rick felt Daryl was his omega, the only times Daryl ever felt the obvious alpha pride and possessiveness flare in Rick had been when someone questioned that.

Daryl had been terrified when Rick told him he was leaving. He understood his reasons, but he couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen if Rick never came home. Daryl never wanted to be with anyone else, and they were close enough to feel like they were mates, even if Daryl didn’t wear Rick’s bite.

He wouldn’t know what to do.

Rick had spent as much time as possible with Daryl before he left, cuddling on the couch with their four cats and talking, for hours, the omega curled up against Rick as close as possible, trying to keep his scent on him as deeply as he could. But they day came and Daryl drove Rick out to the base. His boyfriend was off to boot camp, and then overseas. And even though Daryl had never been fond of public displays of affection, he pulled Rick into his arms and kissed him until he had to leave. Rick pulled away, saying that he loved him, before walking off to go meet Shane and some others he knew who had enlisted. 

Daryl managed to keep his tears from flowing until he got back home. He spent that whole day slumped against the door, the cats curling up around him.

He knew that he couldn’t spend all his time worrying and crying, so he still went to work every day, took care of the house, and the cats, and spent a great deal of time with his friends that couldn’t enlist. Two of his closest friends were omegas, Carol and Beth, and they had taken to checking up on him every week. Beth even had him come to her family’s farm for dinner, and the presence of her father, an old alpha, was soothing to be around.

He only went to church because Rick’s parents invited him, and he loved Vera and Ray and enjoyed spending time with them.

Rick was the spitting image of his father, down to the slight head tilt they did when they were frustrated or angry. As much as Daryl loved the older couple, he couldn’t help but feel an ache in his chest whenever he saw them.

The ache was constant. But life went on.

Daryl was mostly hopeful about Rick’s return, though it was still four months away. Rick was going to be gone for about sixteen months, and it had been a year already. He hadn’t gotten a knock on the door from any military personnel, so Rick was most likely alive. They had decided not to send each other letters, but Daryl had given Rick a scrap of cloth that he had rubbed his scent into until it was soaking in it, saying he wanted the alpha to remember what he was coming home for.

After Rick left, Daryl went off his birth control. He wanted to be ready for the alpha when he returned, he wanted to be ready to mate fully and make sure everyone knew who his alpha was. Hell, Daryl’d get married in an actual church if Rick wanted to.

When his heat came, his summer one in early June, he spent the entire time in bed, shoving as many fingers as he could into his cunt and still never feeling as full as he knew his alpha would make him. He spent his November heat the same way, barely leaving their bedroom, Rick’s strong hands and beautiful eyes constantly on his mind.

But now the new year had passed, and soon, the anniversary of Rick leaving. He now knew the alpha was coming back in April, though they hadn’t given an exact date yet. But it was inching ever closer, and Daryl felt a little more excited each day.

At least, until a day in late January, when he went out to the grocery store to pick up food for the cats.

Daryl was keeping to himself, like he always did, grabbing what he needed as quickly as he could, but when he turned around to leave the aisle and go to the register, he ran straight into someone.

Daryl had to tilt his head up a little just to look at the man’s face, and he could’ve been handsome if it wasn’t for the scent of alcohol clinging to his clothes.

Great. An alpha who got drunk at three in the afternoon. That’s exactly the kind of person Daryl wanted to be near.

Daryl crouched down to grab the few cans he had in his hand, and heard the man speak.

“Sorry about that. Didn’t mean to sneak up on you.”

Daryl felt a little annoyed that the man was willing to apologize, but not willing to help Daryl pick up his things. But the omega didn’t want a confrontation. He wanted to go home and feed his cats.

“’S fine. Nothing got broke, I just wasn’t paying attention.“ Daryl stood up and made to move around the man. 

"Hey now, what’re you running off so fast for? My name’s Pete, what’s yours, beautiful?”

The omega was nowhere near in the mood to get propositioned by some drunk jackass in the store, and he certainly didn’t want to tell…Pete his name.

“My name ain’t none of your business. Can you move out of my damn way?”

From the look on Pete’s face, he didn’t like that answer. “Now that isn’t very nice, how about you tell me your name, omega.”

“You best back off, asshole.”

Pete stared at him, obviously trying to dominate him and get him to look away, but that just wasn’t how Daryl Dixon handled things. He stared right back, narrowing his eyes and squaring his shoulders. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until the alpha snorted and turned away.

“Whatever. Dumb omega bitch.”

Daryl felt his blood boil, but he knew better than to start a fight, and it really wasn’t a big deal. He’d been called far worse, and one insult from a drunk guy didn’t weigh too heavily on his mind. Daryl sighed and went to the register. He drove home, forgetting about the alpha who smelled too much like bad memories.

And he forgot, until two weeks later, when he went out to lunch with Carol.

Carol Lykke was his best friend, other than Rick, and they tried to spend as much time together as they could. Especially now that both his alpha and her husband, a beta named Axel, were off in the military.

They were at their favorite diner, talking about just that, when Daryl felt something off, for just a second, before he heard a familiar voice, and smelled the faint scent of alcohol.

“Well, beautiful, we meet again.”

Daryl clenched his jaw, wishing he could just ignore the alpha standing in front of their booth.

“What do you want?”

“Was wanting to apologize for what I said. I was having a rough day and that was uncalled for. I wanted to offer to buy you a drink to say sorry.”

Carol was watching the whole thing closely, her blue eyes taking in the situation and Daryl could tell from glancing at her that Pete gave her the same feeling he gave Daryl, and that he reminded her of her own bad times.

“Thanks for the apology, Pete, but I ain’t interested in a drink.” From how you smell, you seem too damn interested in it, was what Daryl immediately thought, but kept to himself.

“Come on, I’m just trying to say I’m sorry. I still never even got your name.”

“Told you it ain’t any of your business. You said you’re sorry, you can go on now.”

Daryl initiated the staring this time, and he knew the other patrons were watching now. He hated being the center of attention, but there was a chance that everyone looking at them would keep Pete from doing anything else. He saw the alpha’s eyes twitch as he set his hands on the table.

“If you knew what’s best for you, you’d say yes. I can smell that you don’t have an alpha, and I can smell that you aren’t taking anything to stop your heat. You’re just trying to play bait. Maybe you should give me a chance instead of walking around asking for someone to-”

“You need to shut your mouth.”

Carol’s voice was stern, but quiet enough so that only the three of them could hear it. She had a friendly smile on her face, and Daryl appreciated that she was trying to make it look like an omega playing nice and talking an alpha down. “Say one more word to my friend and I won’t hesitate to put this fork through your throat, and I will take it out and leave you to bleed while I go back to my lunch. I suggest you leave.”

Pete’s face paled, but he straightened up and scoffed, muttering under his breath about ‘crazy omega bitches’ while he walked away.

Daryl smiled at Carol once Pete left the building. “Thank you. Pretty sure he’s gonna keep bothering me.” Daryl sighed. “Maybe I should go back on birth control. It’d keep my scent down some, maybe he’d stop coming ‘round me.”

“Oh, Pookie, you wanted to be ready for Rick when he came back. He comes back, what, two months before your next heat? If you start taking it again now, you’ll throw your cycle off and have to wait.”

“I know, but that was the second time that guy’s messed with me. Without Rick here, I don’t got his smell on me and this jackass think’s that’s some kinda invitation.” Daryl frowned down at his food. “I don’t know what to do.”

Carol covered his hand with hers. “You’ll be fine, Daryl. You know how to handle yourself, and you know we’re all here to help you. And before you know it, Rick will be back and, well, I’m sure he’ll make sure everyone knows not to mess with you.”

Daryl smiled at his friend, though it didn’t feel sincere. “Yeah. I’m sure he will.”

It turns out that Daryl had been right. Pete would not leave him alone. He was almost everywhere that Daryl was; if Daryl went to the store, Pete was there. If he went out with his friends, Pete was there. Daryl had to wonder why the alpha wasn’t in the military. Maybe they thought the constant stench of alcohol would tip the enemy off.

It wasn’t until an incident in mid March that Daryl couldn’t handle it anymore.

He had been walking to the library to get a book that had just gotten returned that he had been waiting for, and the alpha came up behind him, the smell of alcohol stronger than it had been. Daryl could tell from the way he moved that he was drunk out of his mind.

“Thought you woulda got the message by now. All that drinkin’s destroying your brain or something?”

Pete got in his face, ignoring the people passing them on the street.

“Listen here, bitch, I’ve been tryin’ to be nice and you just keep turnin’ me down. You one of them omegas that like cunts? ’S that why you never smell like an alpha?”

Daryl turned to keep walking, but was stopped by the alpha grabbing his arm.

Which was the last straw. Daryl reached up and gripped the alpha by his hair, pulling his head down against his knee. Daryl let go and stepped back while Pete covered his now-bleeding nose.

“Don’t fucking touch me. Don’t come near me. If I see you again I’ll beat your ass to the ground.”

People had stopped and gathered, but Daryl ignored them and walked back home. He was furious.

He’d really wanted that book.

But after that, the alpha stopped coming around him. Maybe Pete just needed his ass kicked. Daryl’s life returned to normal.

Until the next week. Because life just couldn't give Daryl a break. 

Daryl had just gotten news that Rick would be coming back on April 30th, so there was only a little more than a month to wait until Rick, his alpha, was with him and they would be even closer to mating.

The omega had never thought he’d be so excited about the idea of an alpha taking him, but he loved Rick so, so much, and he knew Rick wouldn’t mistreat him or force him to stay at home and birth children; though the thought of carrying Rick’s children did make him feel all kinds of hot inside. Thinking of his firm, flat stomach swelling and stretching, full with their pups. Daryl wondered how many they’d have, if he’d have one or more.

Daryl was so busy looking forward to his alpha’s return that he almost didn’t notice how people had started staring at him and whispering whenever he went out. It didn’t matter if he was alone or with Carol or Beth, if we was at the grocery store or the library, he noticed that damn near everyone in the neighborhood would hide their mouths behind their hands, looking scandalized. It was horrible for Daryl, he hated having attention on him, it made him feel like he had no air, his chest tightening up painfully. And now he felt like that whenever he stepped out of the house.

He didn’t find out why people were suddenly so interested in him until he opened the door to see Beth, still in her waitressing uniform, furiously pressing the doorbell. She looked frazzled and upset, and Daryl felt a spike of panic, thinking something may have happened to her father or her sister. He moved to let her inside.

“Beth, what’s up? Why you lookin’ so worried?” Daryl sat next to her on the couch, placing one hand on her shoulder and the other over her hands. She looked at him and he could tell that she was almost crying. Whatever it was, it must have really upset her.

“Daryl, I was at work and there was this guy, he was real tall and smelled like that shed where we drunk moonshine that one time, he was with a few other guys and they were all flirtin’ with me and some of the other waitresses, but then he started talking about how he’d…bedded this omega, and how he saw him through his heat and he started describin' him…Daryl, he was talking about you.”

Daryl felt his his stomach drop. So Pete stopped coming near him only to spread rumors? What did he ever do to that asshole? Daryl knew that there were alphas who went around collecting heats and it wouldn’t have shocked Daryl if Pete was that kind of guy.

“I know you wouldn’t do that to Rick, so I got in the guy’s face about it and-”

“You did what?!”

Beth frowned at him, her brow furrowing. “I wasn’t gonna sit and let him disrespect you! You deserve better than some jackass going 'round saying nasty things about you. I told him so, I told him that he shouldn’t be lying about you and he just laughed, told me I didn’t know you as well as I thought.” Tears started spilling onto her cheeks. “I’m sorry, Daryl, I just didn’t want anybody to go thinking he was telling the truth.”

Daryl pulled her into a hug. He was crying, too, his friend was willing to confront an alpha much older and larger than herself just to defend his honor. “’S alright, Beth. I’s just worried you mighta got hurt. Thank you for doing that for me.” He squeezed her tight for a moment before pulling back. “You know you ain’t gotta do that, though, right? If he’d of tried something with you, I wouldn'ta ever forgiven myself.”

Beth wiped at her cheeks with her sleeve. “It’s what friends are for, Daryl. Defendin’ you when you ain't there to do it yourself. Why is that guy so on you, though? I know you ain’t been with anyone but Rick. Is he stalking you or something?”

Her eyes got huge, and Daryl would’ve laughed if it was under different circumstances. “Daryl, are you in danger?”

Daryl shook his head. “Nah. He’s just a drunk jackass who wanted to wet his dick and got mad when I told him no. He backed off after I busted his nose. Doesn’t really surprise me that he’s telling people we fucked.” He leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t care much, either. I know what I done and what I ain’t.”

Beth leaned on his shoulder. “I wish people would learn to treat you better, Daryl.”

Daryl put his arm around her again. “I got Rick and Carol and y'all Greenes. I got plenty of people treatin’ me right.”

“Speaking of Rick, have you gotten a date for when he’s coming home? Maggie’s coming back in July.”

Daryl smiled at the mention of the older Greene sister. He missed his friend, she had always been one of the few alphas he could stand to be around. “He’s coming home April 30th.”

Beth sat up and smiled. “Daryl, that’s less than a month away! What are you gonna do to celebrate?”

Daryl felt his cheeks heat up as he looked down at his hands. “Well…I was kinda thinkin’ about doing something for him. You know.” He cleared his throat. “Somethin' special.”

He could see his friend’s face turn a bright red. “Ohh.” Beth grinned at him. “So are you gonna go all the way or wait til your heat?”

“Beth!”

“What? I do know about the birds and the bees, Daryl.” She had almost fallen off the couch laughing at his scandalized voice, and Daryl couldn’t help but join in.

“Yeah, fine, fine, you ain’t a kid no more. But does your dad know you’re here? You should give him a call, keep the old man from worrying. You can stay the night if you want, though. Been a while since we had a sleepover. Could call Carol over, see what she’s up to.”

Beth smiled as she dialed the phone, waiting for her father to pick up. “That sounds great, Daryl. I’ll ask Daddy if I can stay.”

Daryl patted her head on his way to the kitchen. If he, Beth and Carol were going to be having a sleepover, he was going to need to get some drinks ready. At least this would get his mind off of the alpha who was trying to ruin his life. He sighed as he got the liquor out. The end of April couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
